


Awakening

by Liv_andletdie



Series: Zelink Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, So much angst, angst man, prompt 1 of zelink week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: All she could feel was pain.





	Awakening

All she could feel was pain. 

A dull ache settled in her chest as they moved, faltering footsteps treading careful paths through a field of destruction and death. She felt the pain of her people fester in her heart as she watched him collapse to his knees. He clung to his sword desperately trying to keep upright. Fighting, even in his final moments to keep her safe. 

She moved to him, careful hands perched on his shaking shoulders. He would die if he stayed by her side, and this she knew. _Go_ she begged, her hands tugging on the stained blue of his tunic. The last remnant of a kingdom now destroyed, of a fellowship now shattered. Their friends, their families, had all been slain at the hands of a Demon. She would refuse to lose him too. _Go, save yourself_

And he refused. 

A bolt of red light pinned itself on his chest. A looming and terrible machine, piloted only by hate and despair, fixed it’s deadly gaze on the two of them. She watched as he drew himself up to standing, swaying and shaking with the effort. His sword still firmly in his grasp as he took what they both knew would be his final stand. 

Through the dancing embers that littered the sky, the heavy pelting of rain, and the heat that comes with broken ribs, she could hear the methodical beeping of the machine’s weapon. A warning that it would soon fire, a count down to the end of his life. 

Her actions were not her own as she raced forward, her hand roughly pushing him back as her shoes slipped on the wet mud. A scream left her lips tearing her throat as she sobbed into the night. Raising her hand she let one final prayer fill her heart, her final act of devotion _Let him live_ she begged _let him live and take my life instead._

Images of her time spent with him flooded her mind. 

The days spent in the fields categorising flowers, The long walks in silence, The slight smile that shone in his eyes as he listened to her talk, the feeling of his heartbeat against her shoulder, The sound of his voice when he finally opened up to her, The songs he would hum as he cooked, The feel of his calloused hand as he led her through the forest,The heat of his skin against hers as he held her, the soft pants of his breath against her shoulder as she sobbed against him, The look of absolute love in his eyes as he watched over her as she prayed.

Their time together had been too short. She wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all, that they had been set on this fateful path only to fall at the final hurdle. That they would now die at the hands of their protectors. 

And then all she felt was warmth. 

And incredible, burning, heat that spread throughout her limbs. She felt connected and distant all at once. The pain of the land flowed through her heart, the countless cries of the dead screamed in her ears. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, the stark cold stinging her heated skin. And still she stood, her hand outstretched as if to stop the attack. 

The beeping grew louder 

Her heart beat faster

And suddenly all was bathed in glowing white light. 

An immense power flowed through her, the warmth under her skin becoming a raging inferno. She could hear herself scream with her people, her own voice adding to the choir of loss. She felt connected and distant. The moment around her, her knight and the machine, disappeared as she pushed on. 

The world became golden and then it was over. 

She watched as the machine powered down in front of her, the whirring sound it made dying and fading into the dark night sky. The heavy silence pressed against her chest as the rain pelted her skin. The air felt charged and electric as she surveyed what was once a battle field, the sound of her heart beat thundering in her ears. Yet she couldn’t miss his pained groan as he collapsed on the ground behind her, all energy spent in his fruitless fight. 

Zelda turned around to see him, Link, the man she loved, lying dead on the cold hard ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a depressing way to start the week, please forgive me but the quicker I get the angst out the more fluff I can make later (so win win)


End file.
